


Future crushes

by Okami01



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Shyness, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Marianne joins the Blue Lions house and she discovers something about herself and Dimitri. Day 5 - Future
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Future crushes

The walls of the Blue Lions house were blue. Marianne glanced around. She liked being here. Though she'd also liked the Golden Deer House. She wasn't exactly sure which house she really preferred yet but Professor Byleth had asked her to join and she did like the professor. Byleth was kind and intelligent. 

Her adopted father was part of the Alliance. She hadn't joined the Blue Lions to spite him. If anything she was happy to do whatever she could that wouldn't attract his attention. She thought that she could learn things of value in this class.  
Not that Marianne ever gave much thought to her future. There were times when she didn't feel that she should have one at all.

Everyone in the Blue Lions class was kind. To her anyway. They seemed a bit at odds with each other though it was hardly Marianne's place to judge. 

Sylvain tried to flirt with her the first day she joined the class. Felix punched him in the stomach. Ingrid dragged them off somewhere to train. Mercedes and Annette offered to bake something if she wanted it. Ashe and Dedue offered to cook something. They were all nice people. 

Dimitri smiled but he looked nervous. Not that she was one to make eye contact. She felt like his kindness and smiles were wasted on her. 

" If you ever need anything, Marianne, please feel free to ask."

Marianne nodded and muttered her thanks. But it felt wrong to ask of anything of a prince.  
____

The next day, Hilda invites Marianne to tea.  
" So what's going on in the Blue Lions house?"

" Yesterday. We went to fight a group of bandits. The professor thinks I should consider becoming a cavalier so that one day I can become a Holy Knight. Are you still going to become a wyvern rider?"  
There aren't any wars going on thankfully. It's a relatively peaceful time. She's trying to do things that would make the archbishop happy, that would make the goddess happy. Sometimes Marianne wonders if what she's doing really makes any difference.

Hilda sighs and throws her head back rather dramatically. "Yeah, I am. But we aren't talking about that. Ugh Marianne, what about the hot guys."

" Pardon me," Marianne stammers, blushing a little. Even though she heard what Hilda says. 

The pink-haired girl leans in closer. " You know… I mean…" she holds her hand up and starts to count. You've got Felix, Sylvain, Ashe, Dedue and prince Dimitri all in one class. Maybe I should have joined that class.  
She settles back in her chair. " Don't you think Prince Dimitri is dreamy."

Marianne tries not to think too much into it.

" Well, he told me if I needed any help I could ask him for it."

" Oh that's good," Hilda grins rather mischievously. 

" I don't think he meant anything by it."

" Aww well, he's still really cute."

Marianne nods her head. She supposes she can admit that much.

Hilda giggles at it all and Marianne wonders what's so funny about it.  
_____

Marianne and Dimitri get put on riding duty together. They go into battles together. It seems very strange. Not because they're together. Of course, they are, she's joined the Blue Lions house after all. Yet, every time he smiles at her or praises her she feels a strange warmth well up in her heart. 

Just as quickly, her sadness and anxiety wash over everything. There isn't anything to think about.

They're brushing horses together and despite Dimitri's kind words, the horse keeps trying to bite his hair. 

" Sorry boy," he mutters and the horse glares back at him. Dimitri kind of laughs. Marianne likes hearing the sound. " Perhaps he thinks my hair is like hay."

Marianne laughs too, which surprises her. She smiles at the horse and glances at Dimitri. When she gets closer and brushes the horse's face, he doesn't move away.

" He must like you because you're kind," Dimitri says softly. She feels something when she listens to his voice and she likes the feeling.

" Thank you," Marianne replies, dipping her brush in water and resuming her work.  
" So are you."

Dimitri's lip quirks to the side. " I certainly try to be." He looks off into the distance at something. Darkness in his eyes. 

She wonders if he might actually be lonely. Marianne must be imagining it. She looks back at the horse. They both go back to their work. 

Dimitri keeps talking to her, about horses and birds. Her favorite foods. Marianne doesn't know why he would think he isn't a kind prince.

____  
They fight together. Yet another group of bandits. Dimitri fights with such ferocity. He seems different than how he usually acts when on a battlefield. So is she, she supposes. 

He's close to her, fighting a ruffian who's gotten to close. Someone sends a magic attack his way and she yells, bounding over towards him before she can think of anything else. Marianne is a mage, she can take a hit from a magic attack. 

Even if she couldn't, better her than Dimitri. She pushes him out the way. Lightning magic hits her body. Pain surges through her muscles. She screams and then things fade out for a moment.  
Someone else screams, she can smell blood. 

Someone grabs her shoulders. Dimitri. " Thank you but please be careful, Marianne. I would not want to lose you." He releases his grip on her, only to pull a vulnerary from his pockets. She wobbles. And he nudges her back, away from the front line. " You shouldn't run into danger like that."

He runs away, back into the fighting. It all happens so fast that Marianne barely realizes it's happening at all. She snaps out of her trance and casts another spell. 

It's over quickly. Afterward, it's strange because Dimitri's grabbed her hands in his own. She thinks that he's shaking. Or maybe she is. 

" You're certain you're alright?" He asks her. 

Marianne smiles a bit. She nods and it sort of feels good. Even though she can't meet Dimitri's gaze. Even though the bitterness in her heart is already coming back. 

She still doesn't know why he cares exactly, but she's glad he does. She isn't going to admit it, Hilda or Dimitri, even to herself. Marianne might have a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimimari week! Marianne doesn't know what to do with herself and it got really angsty there. They're going to end up happy and married so it's fine?  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
